Goodnight, my love
by PrincessPrettyGreenEyes
Summary: Oneshots based around the pairing Harry x Evie, I'm new so sorry if they're horribly bad.
1. Goodnight, my love

Evie stood with her back against an ally wall near the docks. Attached to her neck were the lips of Harry Hook, who seemed to of found her sweet spot and was attacking it mercilessly with sucking, kissing and biting. He wore his usual attire of black torn trousers, shredded white top and sleveless red leather jacket however his classic pirate hat and silver hook lay discarded on the floor beside them. She wore a pair of dark blue shorts studded at the pockets, a black vest which read _'Fairest of them all'_ in gold cursive, a sleveless denim jacket, her favourite dark blue heeled boots and her signature apple purse which was also discarded on the floor.

Harry stood with one of his arms leaning against the wall beside her head for support, the other wrapped tightly around her waist. One of Evie's arms were draped lightly over his shoulder and the other was brought up to her face with the back of her hand hovering over her mouth, ready to silence the whimpers and moans that slipped out every so often.

"Harry.." She whimpered, earning a 'hmm' from Harry who was still attacking her neck.

 _"Harry."_ She said more composed this time causing him to pull away and offer her a lazy grin.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

"Don't leave such a big mark, my mother would kill me if she saw it." She explained, moving so both of her arms were wrapped around his neck. Scoffing, Harry tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes.

"Ye know all the makeup tricks in the world, Princess. I'm sure ye could cover it up if needed," He mumbled, softly kissing her lips before resting his forehead against hers. Evie sighed, she loved how intimate and _real_ Harry could be with her when they were alone - she just wished everyone could see this side of him. But she knew they both had their reputations to keep up, and she knew they were _supposed_ to hate each other because their leaders were rivals however what they had was far from hate.

"You're right, I _am_ a genius..." They both chuckled.

"Come on. It's nearing midnight, shouldn't yer 'roommate' be coming home soon?" He asked pulling away and bending down to retrieve his hat and hook, and of course, her purse.

"Oh shoot, I forgot about Mal.."

Standing up, he gave her back her purse and offered his hand to her. "I'll see ye safely out the docks, yer okay from there?" Smiling, she took his hand and nodded. She knew he couldn't go further than the docks - people would start to question why he had left, causing gossips to keep a closer eye on him and possibly finding out about their secret relationship. It was the same for her, they had to be super careful and she could only walk him so far before people suspected she wasn't from around those parts of the Isle. Sometimes if things got desperate, they would even dress in disguise just to see each other.

"Of course, thankyou."

When Harry and Evie reached the entrance / exit to the docks, they turned to each other. Taking her hand in his, Harry bowed and kissed her knuckles dramatically, earning a giggle from Evie.

"Until next time, my Princess."

"Goodnight, Harry." She grinned. Standing up straight, Harry leant in and gave her one last chaste kiss before she left.

"Goodnight, my love."


	2. Reassurance

**Can I just say, thankyou all so much for your lovely reviews, favourites and follows! I didn't think anybody would like this one shot / pairing to be honest however I'm glad you all do!**

 **I know this chapter's a bit rubbish but I literally didn't know what to do for my second part to be able to link it in with my third, so I came up with this in the shower... I'm sorry!**

 **Thankyou all again!**

* * *

Evie sat at her dressing room table in her mothers castle. Yes, she shared an 'apartment' with Mal halfway across town but every couple of weeks she would spend the weekend (maybe more, maybe less) at the castle with her mother. She did love and miss her, despite all the times Evil Queen had put her down or sometimes even gotten physical, and wanted to spend a small fraction of her time with her.

She had removed all of her makeup, changed into her pyjamas and was just finishing the braid in her hair when she heard a faint tapping from the window behind her royal blue curtains. Curious to see what it was, she stood and quietly made her way over to the window - then snatched the curtain back with a sudden force.

Letting out a surprised yelp, Evie jumped backwards with her hands over her heart.

"Relax Princess, it's just me."

 _"What the hell are you doing here?!"_ She hissed, still trying to calm her racing heart.

"Evie, am four stories high - ye gonna let me in?" Evie stepped forward and slid up her window, causing Harry to come tumbling through. Adjusting his pirate hat, he bowed to her making Evie roll her eyes but smile slightly.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" She asked more calmly this time.

"Well, ye see... I wanted to see what yer room here looked like." Harry gave a shy smile and averted his eyes around her room. Surely this was a lie. He'd saw her room a couple of times before when he'd snuck up and gave her kisses when she still lived there and was grounded.

Evie raised an eyebrow suspiciously and crossed her arms. "... And the real reason?"

"... I missed ye," At this, Evie's heart warmed and a smile spread across her face. "And I wanted to cuddle."

"Aww, Harry you're so-"

 _"Evie! Who are you talking to?"_ A cold voice shouted from the corridor, accompanied by approaching footsteps. The pairs' eyes widened - they would both be dead if the Evil Queen found Harry in her room.

"Quick, hide! Under the bed - no! In the closet!" She ushered Harry to the walk in closet, quickly closed her curtains then jumped into bed. The door burst open and in came Evil Queen in her robe and nighttime rollers with a scowl on her face.

"What are you doing?" She seethed. Evie pretended she had been sleeping and acted dazed and confused.

"Mommy? What - I was just sleeping-"

"Do not lie to me! One of the guards heard you talking, is somebody in here?!" Storming towards Evie's bed, Evil Queen crouched and looked underneath it. When she discovered nothing was there, she sat up and eyed the closet however Evie was quick to spot this and jumped in with a lie.

"No, mommy. Why would anybody be in here? I was probably just sleep talking, y'know... Like I used to when I was a kid?" Evil Queen looked as if she bought it for a moment before she came to a realisation and the scowl returned.

"If you were sleeping... Why were your lights on?"

"Mom... You know I don't like the dark..." She mumbled, mostly so Harry wouldn't hear however partly so her mother wouldn't insult her - as unlikely as that was.

"Stupid girl.." She stood and made her way over to the door, the last thing said before she closed the door being, "Get some beauty sleep, you could use some." Evie waited until her footsteps had retreated out of her corridor before telling Harry it was safe to come out.

"She's wrong, ye know." Harry said softly, moving to sit next to her on the double bed.

"...Huh?"

"Yer not stupid, Princess. Yer actually quite intelligent. Being afraid of the dark is not something to be ashamed of, it's crazy what ye imagination can create from such a small thing. Don't worry, love." Evie smiled faintly and traced the detail on her bed sheets, not looking up at Harry and not quite believing him either.

"About the beauty sleep, too. Yer gorgeous Princess, ye could go decades without sleeping and still be as beautiful as ye are now." He explained tucking a stray hair from her braid behind her ear. Finally looking into his eyes, Evie pursed her lips before flinging her arms around his neck and instantly, his arms moved around her waist causing her to sigh lovingly into his shoulder.

"I love you, Harry Hook." She mumbled, making him squeeze her waist.

"I love ye too, my Princess. Now, c'mon. I _do_ want to get some cuddling in before Uma realises I'm gone." He said, moving so he was curled around Evie's back and causing her to giggle - a sound he loved hearing oh so much.


	3. The Calm after the Storm

**Some very mature themes in this chapter, just Harry comforting Evie for the first time.**

 **Trigger warning.**

* * *

"Princess?"

"It happened again."

"Shit.. Come in," Harry moved aside to let Evie come into his room on the ship. Her makeup was smudged with mascara stains down her cheeks, her hair was dishevelled and her breathing was ragged.

"Take a shower princess, I'll make ye some tea."

You see, the Evil Queen could be a loving mother when she wanted to. Most of the time she was a monster - abusive and neglectful, always telling Evie how horrible she looked; how fat she looked; how she needed to redo her makeup; how she needed to loose weight. A couple of nights a month, she would bring home a new goon for Evie to 'practise' on so she would be perfect Auradon princess material - not just kissing, but other sexual activities Evie did not want to participate in. They were the ones using her as their 'dummy', not the other way around like it was supposed to be.

After nights like these, she would usually go on a walk by herself to calm down before scrubbing every last inch of herself in the castle bath. Evie had only told Harry the previous time it had happened, however now it had happened again she came to him.

Stepping out from the shower, Evie dried, placed her underwear back on and walked back into Harry's bedroom.

"How ye feelin' darlin?" Harry asked with a grimace, placing a mug of tea on his bedside drawers. He knew she wasn't okay whatsoever, he just didn't know how to act in this situation.

"Better." A quiet voice replied. She stood in front of him, a mixture of tired and sadness in her eyes, whilst he examined the multiple bruises on her stomach.

"Did he hit ye?" He asked, gently placing some ice on a bruise just under the left side of her rib cage.

"Mhmm." Harry sighed, removing the ice and getting her a spare shirt from his closet.

"Christ, Evie. I'll kill him - I really will, will ye point him out t' me? I'll drive me hook right through his fuckin-"

"Harry." Evie whimpered, tears glistening in her brown eyes and her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, his immediately going around her shoulders and to stroke her hair. Harry gripped her tightly and placed small kisses on her head of blue hair, his anger only increasing - she didn't deserve to feel this broken.

"Shit, Evie - I'm so, so sorry darlin', I'm so sorry. I shoulda' knew, I shoulda' done something. I swear t' God princess, I'll find him. I'll fucking find him, the bastard."

A short while later, Evie had calmed down a little and drank her tea. She was sat on the bed, legs dangling off it whilst Harry changed into his sleepwear attire.

"This was the fifth time now. It's been four different men, this was his second turn." Behind her, she could hear take a deep breath, he was getting angry again.

"It's my fault though, I suppos-" Harry was suddenly knelt in front of her, gripping her shoulders.

"Don't ye ever, _ever_ say that it was yer fault again, understand? This never was yer fault, never is - okay? It's ye bastard mother and them dicks who.. It's not yer fault, okay Evie?"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"No no no, princess. I'm sorry for shouting, I just need ye to know it's not yer fault. I'm sorry my love."

Soon after, Evie climbed into his bed with a yawn. Harry, not knowing if she wanted / needed space, went to lie in the hammock until he saw the look she was giving him then climbed into the bed with her. He started playing with the ends of her hair, knowing it comforted her and helps her sleep.

"Just know, Evie, that I will make sure he pays. _They_ pay."

"It's too late now. Thankyou for being there for me tonight. And I'm sorry for dumping this on you, I know you're new at this whole comforting thing." She mumbled, eyes closing.

"I love you, Genevieve."

"I love you too, Harry Hook."


End file.
